Call Out
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Summary inside. -YAOI-


Call Out

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, the usual)  
Pairing: 11/8; Marly x Axel (then 8/11 at the end)  
Summary: "You're not going to work today, so get that ass back in bed...". -YAOI-  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Author's Note: I damn near forgot about today lol that's a shame. I was just laying in bed watching stuff on Youtube until I looked at the date. So I'm gonna try to not rush through this but I do have an early class tomorrow. Then again, I think I'm about to get kicked out my room 'cause my roommate is about to have some guy over (-_-) so I'll have time.  
Anyways, in Axel's POV. Enjoy...

SB

* * *

What a dirty kitten you are... you know how to push all my buttons and get me turned on. You know I gotta get ready for work, so you spoon me from behind and kiss my neck.  
Damn you.

"Good morning Axel..." you breathe in my ear.  
"Such a fucking tease..." I groan when you grab my cock.  
"Mmmm, can't you be late for work today?"  
"I've been late every day this week 'cause of you and those damn lips."  
"Then call in sick."  
"I can't, my boss will kill me if I do," I begrudgingly wriggle my way out of your grasp and head to the bathroom to take a shower.

I shut the water off and pat my hair and body dry with a towel. I slide open the bathroom door to see you on the bed looking at me with the bedroom eyes and my phone in your hand.  
"And what were you doing?" I raise a brow.  
"Calling you out of work," you smirk back.  
"Are you serious?" I raise the other brow. "How did you -?"  
"If anyone asks, your cousin Andrew relayed the news of his sweet mother's passing to you, his closest cousin and her favorite nephew, so you have to go to the funeral. In Georgia, 14 hours away..." you crawl over to the edge of the bed and pull me close by my towel.  
"You are just..." I shake my head with a smirk. "What am I supposed to do with you?"  
"Lay down and let me have you..." you lick up my chest.

Seems like in a matter of seconds, you got me hot and hard. Swear I don't know how you do it.  
One minute you're throwing my towel across the room, the next you're on top of me kissing me like crazy.

You suck on each nipple with rought yet loving licks, then down my abs you reach my swollen cock. With blue eyes fixed on my face, you lick from base to tip, then back down again. I grip the sheets and my eyes roll back. Every sweet flick of that tongue makes me wanna fuckin' beg. I roll my hips up into your wet mouth, hissing at the warmth wrapped around me. You suck me just like a vacuum, and touch me where you know I like it.  
My orgasm is so close I can damn near taste it.

But I know you won't let me get off so easily.

You stop just before I groan your name. With mused cotton candy hair, you come back up and lick my lips. I nip your bottom lip and coax you into a kiss.  
"Turn over," you say lowly.

As I roll on my knees, you settle behind me, and a second later I feel you slip inside.  
"_Fuck_..." I curse into the sheets.  
You start grinding slow, running you hands up and down my back. I bite my lip to try and stop moaning, but I can't stop. You feel so fuckin' _good_...

"You're so tight," you rock into me harder and slap my ass. "Mmmnn..."  
"Just like that, babe, get deep in me," I lick my lips. You respond my pulling my head back by my hair and thrusting even faster. I almost rip a hole in the sheets.

My body is slick with sweat, and I'm dying from a pleasure overdose.

I feel my muscles begin to tense, and my cock twitch with eagerness.  
Like you read my mind, you pull my upper body upright so you can jerk me off, all the while still rocking hard inside me.

"Oh _shiitt_, I can't take much more," I moan and shiver.  
"You feel too good, Axel," you bite my ear and squeeze your hand tighter around me.  
"I'm gonna -! Fuck!" I curse loudly as I come, dripping white all over the bed.

I take your drenched hand and start to lick your fingers clean one my one, looking over my shoulder at you with a green eye. With one sharp thrust, you bite my neck and come inside me.

We collapse on the bed, panting hard and sweaty, taking a moment to catch our breath.

"You're just too damn sexy for your own good," I look over at you. "I never thought I could get off work."

"But I do know _something_ you could get off on..." you murmur as you straddle my hips and wind your hips in slow circles against me. I sit up and brush your hair away to kiss your neck.

"You insatiable sex kitten... how could I say no?"  
"Mmmn, don't make me wait..." you whisper.  
"Don't worry, we've got _all _morning...I'll make sure I milk you dry..."

* * *

'Til next time!

SB


End file.
